


daydreamin'

by zoo (winren)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winren/pseuds/zoo
Summary: Renjun can't get his best friend's older brother out of his head





	daydreamin'

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a song prompt! it's based off ariana's
> 
> [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTzys6AV3_Q)! please listen to it because it's the cutest song!

Sicheng is Chenle’s older brother. He’s the star lacrosse player at his school. The trophies that lined the case right in front of the library were mostly from Sicheng and the team. The giant photo of the team that hung over the science hall, with Sicheng in the middle,leaning just so slightly on the stick, his head tilted giving a good view of his jawline. 

 

Renjun passes the trophy case and the poster four times a day. 

 

In the morning he goes to the library with Chenle and Donghyuck. He has two classes in the science hall and he goes to the library during lunch to “study”. 

 

He sees Sicheng in person at least twice that a day. Mrs. Dong refuses to let Renjun take the bus, so she ‘forces’ Sicheng to take Chenle and Renjun to school. They also have psych and gym together. Then Sicheng takes Chenle and Renjun home after practice. Chenle is on the chess team and Renjun has tennis. 

 

Most days Renjun goes straight to his house, but sometimes Mrs. Dong is outside watering her plants and she persuades Renjun to staying for dinner. 

 

Renjun sees a lot of Sicheng in a day and yet that still doesn’t stop him from thinking about him. 

 

⚘⚘⚘⚘

 

“You’re spacing out again,” Jaemin startles Renjun, slamming his hand on the desk. Jeno is beside him, snickering at the lost look Renjun is sending them. 

 

“Sorry, were you talking to me?” Renjun asks, hiding his notebook under his folder, avoiding Jeno’s gaze. He could smell fear. 

 

Jaemin scoffed, pushing his hair out of his face. “Of course not. Everyone with half a brain knows not to talk to you when you’re spacing out. It’s like talking to a wall.” 

 

“Gee thanks.”

 

Jeno takes the empty seat in front of Renjun’s desk and leans back so his head is laying on Renjun’s binder. “What do you even think about?” 

 

“Didn’t you hear? Little Renjun has a crush!” Donghyuck butts in, pushing Jaemin out of his way. Jaemin pushes him back and they both go at it before settling and standing super close to each other, their shoulders brushing. Jeno chokes, his eyes widening. 

 

“You’re kidding? Renjun doesn’t even have a heart?” Jaemin jokes, ruffling Renjun’s already messy hair. 

 

“I don’t have a crush, Hyuck. Go sit down and mind your own business.” Donghyuck laughs, taking a seat on Jeno’s lap instead. 

 

“Just tell them. This is a safe zone. No one is going to judge you,” he says, batting his eyes. 

 

“It’s not Ten is it? Yuta told me he’s finally dating that Seo kid, so your hopes of ever dating your old babysitter is dead,” Jaemin mentions. 

 

“Oh my god, shut up guys!” Renjun whisper-hisses. 

  
  
  


⚘⚘⚘⚘

  
  


Renjun is spacing out again. He’s sitting on the bleachers at the lacrosse field. Chenle texted him that he was going to be late and shouldn’t worry about walking with him to the field. 

 

Renjun doesn’t exactly know when his crush on his best friend’s older brother started. Jaemin was right when he said Renjun had a crush on Ten. That lasted from when he was nine and ended when he was eleven, because his family no longer needed someone to look after him. That was also the year Ten graduated high school which meant that Renjun hardly ever sees him except for the sparse tweets and instagram posts from his trip to Disney World with his fiance. 

 

That was also coincidentally the year Sicheng started going through puberty, his voice lowering to an octave that still haunts Renjun. He got taller, not that he was short to begin with, and he started playing sports. 

 

Renjun finally came to the conclusion he had a big giant crush on Sicheng when the Dong family had invited Renjun to go to the beach and camp with them two years ago. 

 

Sicheng had handed Renjun a smore, their sticky hands touching ever so slightly. 

 

Renjun had dropped the smore in shock, Chenle laughing at his misery, Sicheng claiming he’ll make another one and to not worry about it. 

“Why are you like this, Renjun?” someone asks, pulling Renjun out of his oddly HD flashback. 

 

Renjun stares, waiting for the person to elaborate. Yukhei stares back at him, as if he had forgotten what he was going to say. He rolls his eyes and goes back to staring at the field. 

 

“Why don’t you tell Sicheng you have a giant fat crush on him? I don’t think he’d reject you. He’s too sweet for that.” Yukhei finally says, when he notices the lacrosse players start to head back to the lockers. 

 

“Did you tell Hyuck that I had a crush on Sicheng? He brought it up in class today.” Renjun questions, changing the subject away from him and his  _ not obvious _ crush on Sicheng. 

 

“You know I can’t keep a secret.”

 

“When’d you tell him?”

 

“Well you told me on New Year’s Eve, when you were super drunk,” Yukhei thinks about it for a second before nodding, “so January 1st.” Renjun smacks him with his binder. “It’s not my fault! He looked at me with those eyes like he knew I was hiding something from him.” Renjun scoffs and stands up, brushing the dirt off his pants. He starts heading to the lockers, ignoring the fact that Yukhei was following after him. 

 

Wong Yukhei is the star basketball player. He’s one half the hyuckhei power couple duo. He's loved by most of the school and he's one of the only other Chinese students attending their school. He lives two houses down from Renjun and they've been friends since they were toddlers. 

 

But sometimes Renjun can't stand Yukhei. Especially right now, knowing that he told Donghyuck, the biggest gossip of their school. He figures that Jaemin will be calling him later that night to confront him about his crush on Sicheng. 

 

“Why is everyone suddenly attacking me on this? Why does everyone want me to confess to him?” Renjun questions, stuffing his binder in his backpack. 

 

“Confess to who?” 

 

Renjun pauses, his face reddening. He struggles to zip his backpack up without trembling too obviously. He glances up at Sicheng. He has his arm wrapped around Yukhei’s shoulder, his other hand gripping onto his sports bag strap. 

 

“I didn't know you liked someone, Renjun. I actually didn't know you were capable of liking someone,” Sicheng jokes. Renjun rolls his eyes, suddenly over freaking out at the other finding out about his crush. 

 

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Renjun whines, taking off towards the parking lot, not waiting to see if the two are following him. 

  
  
  


⚘⚘⚘⚘

  
  


Renjun gets the call at nine that night. He's watching a video on how to build a desk, when the ugly notification takes up the whole screen. He reluctantly answers the call, putting the phone on speaker and placing it far away from his ear. Jaemin was always so loud on the phone. 

 

“Donghyuck told me who you like,” he says, nonchalantly. Renjun can imagine the way Jaemin is probably leaning on his desk chair, checking himself out in the mirror across his room. 

 

“Yeah? What about it?” Renjun mutters, ignoring the fact that his chills are coming back. Just knowing that three people know about his secret now is terrifying. 

 

“It’s cute. I expected it to be Jungwoo.” There’s a loud noise on the other end of the call and Jaemin swears. 

 

“Are you with someone?” Renjun asks, sitting up in bed and walking over to his window. He pulls back the curtain a little bit and peeks at the neighbor's house. His room looks into Sicheng’s. He doesn’t perv on him or anything. The other always has his curtains closed and they’re the fancy blackout type. Not that he’d perv on him if he didn’t have the curtains. Renjun mentally facepalms and tunes back into the call. 

 

He didn’t even notice Jaemin was talking. 

 

“Jeno was telling me that he could help you confess to Sicheng,” Jaemin mentions. 

 

“You told Jeno?” 

 

“Not really? You’re on speaker, so you technically told him yourself.” He hears a snicker in the background. Renjun’s spine tingles. Four people now. 

 

“Why does everyone want me to confess?” Renjun questions, falling back on his bed. 

 

“Why don’t you want to confess?” Jeno yells. He sounds distant and Renjun feels like Jeno isn’t actually in the room, but on Skype. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about this. Goodbye.” 

  
  


⚘⚘⚘⚘

  
  


This time Renjun catches himself daydreaming. He’s in psych, doodling on his worksheet. The top corner is filled with little moomin drawings. The bottom is the part Renjun starts erasing. He mindlessly started writing R + S and it was so cliche and embarrassing, he couldn’t help the blush spreading over his face.

 

He glances up, surveying the room quickly, before hiding the worksheet in his binder. He goes to ask the teacher for another paper, purposefully avoiding the row Sicheng sits in. 

 

On his way back he can’t help but glance at him. They make eye contact and Renjun chokes, a weak sound coming out of his throat. He blushes harder as Sicheng smiles and waves at him. He smiles back, walking faster to his seat, throwing his head on the desk in shame. 

  
  
  


⚘⚘⚘⚘

  
  


Renjun walks up to Jeno and Jaemin in gym. They’re the students that never change out and take gym only because it is required. 

 

Jeno spots him first, a smug look gracing his face. They're playing catch 21 and hiding under the bleachers. It's the spot that the coach can't see them from that they always hide in.

 

It wasn't like gym was exactly a class that needed participation. The coaches just graded them on whether they dressed out or not.

 

"You got bored playing basketball with your boyfriend and decided to finally join us for a game?" Jaemin guesses, patting the seat next to him. Renjun takes it reluctantly, along with the two cards Jeno slides to him.

 

He peaks at them quickly. He waits for Jaemin to get his cards, before speaking. "I think I'm gonna confess to you-know-who." Renjun finally says, flipping his cards over to reveal a perfect twenty-one.

 

"How are you going to do it?"

 

"I'm just going to tell him that I like him, it's not that deep," Renjun trails off, noticing Jeno's disappointment. He stands up, turning to the two, flipping them off. "This is why I didn't want to tell you guys anything."

 

“You didn’t tell us!” Jaemin shouts. 

  
  
  


⚘⚘⚘⚘

  
  


Renjun really doesn't know how he's going to confess to Sicheng. Mrs. Dong had invited him over to their house for dinner, but Renjun had to decline because he had to study for his calc test.

 

The next day would have been perfect because Chenle had gone home early because he was sick and Sicheng still offered to take Renjun home, but he had to say no because the tennis team was having late practice and he didn't want to make Sicheng wait for him.

 

"This is the universe telling me that confessing is a bad idea," Renjun explains to Donghyuck.

 

The other glances at him from his phone and shrugs, not really paying attention to anything Renjun told him.

 

"Just do it. Stop being a coward," he pauses, his eyes widening and leans in, his breath ghosting over Renjun's cheek. "Have you told Chenle yet?"

 

Renjun pales. Chenle was the last person he ever wanted to find out. It wasn't like he wouldn't approve or anything, but just thinking about telling your best friend that you have a crush on his older brother was weird. One he told him, he'd probably send weird glances every time Sicheng and he were in the same room together.

 

"Tell him first. Maybe his loud mouth will tell Sicheng for you," Donghyuck muses.

 

"He probably already knows. You know how Yukhei is." Renjun jokes.  Donghyuck chuckles, nodding his head. "If I can't tell him tomorrow, I just won't tell him. I'll take it as a sign." Donghyuck pats his back before standing up and walking off towards the cafeteria.

  
  


⚘⚘⚘⚘

  
  


It was like the universe suddenly felt bad for Renjun or it wanted to see him make a fool of himself, because he found himself with so many ample opportunities to confess.

 

Renjun had been invited by Chenle to go with his family to the lake. He found himself, squished between the two brothers, Chenle’s head on his shoulder and his arm pushed against Sicheng’s side. 

 

Any other time he’d be mentally screaming, but the little pool of drool gathering on his shirt, truly was the cockblock of the century. 

 

At the three hour mark, Chenle had woken up and suggested the family play “I spy”. His father told him to be quiet and go back to sleep. 

 

Renjun fell asleep at around the four hour mark. When he woke up, they were parked at a gas station. His head had fallen onto Sicheng’s shoulder and he instantly checked to see if he had drooled. The other was asleep, and didn't even flinch when Renjun went to unbuckle his seatbelt, his hand brushing against his shirt. 

 

He got off the car and followed Chenle to the bathrooms. 

  
  


⚘⚘⚘⚘

  
  


Renjun is helping Sicheng and his father put up the tents. They finished the first, but were struggling with the second one. 

 

Chenle was off somewhere with his mom, and Renjun wishes he had taken their offer to explore. He thought this would give him some time alone with Sicheng but all he's been doing was complain about bugs and let the tent fall on him on the inside. 

 

Sicheng’s dad hands him a jug of water, a tight smile on his lips. He probably feels sorry for Renjun and his tiny stick arms. 

 

He sighs, takes the drink, and looks away as he takes a big chug. He feels weak and he just wants to lie down on the air mattress and sleep the rest of the day. 

 

He also wants to douse himself in bug spray, until that's the only thing he can smell. 

 

He can't believe he actually agreed to this. 

 

The heart is stupid, he thinks, handing the jug of water back to Sicheng’s dad and reluctantly dragging himself over to where Sicheng is working on the other tent. 

 

“Hey, you doing good?” Sicheng questions, looking up at him and squinting against the sun. 

 

Renjun nods, biting his lip and crouching down next to him. 

 

He doesn't want to complain, but that's really the only thing he wants to do right now. Other than like crawl into Sicheng’s arms, but he supposes he'd still be complaining. 

 

“Just one more tent and then we can eat s'mores,” Sicheng pitches. Renjun’s heart skips a beat at the mention of s'mores. He hates how much of a teenager he's acting. 

 

He supposes it's fitting, since he's sixteen. 

 

He also feels like he's being personally attacked by the greater gods, especially when Sicheng rolls up one of his sleeves. 

  
  


⚘⚘⚘⚘

  
  


Chenle and his mom come back right when they finish the second tent. 

 

Chenle drags Renjun to the lake, and forces him to to go in, despite the fact that he's not wearing his swim trunks. 

 

He keeps his cargo shorts on, but decides to forego the shirt. 

 

“So, if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone,” Renjun mutters, when they're a few feet deep, the water covering their hips. 

 

Chenle is shivering, his lips turning a slight purple. Renjun would be worried, but Chenle doesn't generate body heat that easily. 

 

“I know what you're gonna say.” Chenle shrugs, dipping his head back to wet it. 

 

“Was it Donghyuck who told you?” Renjun scowls. The thought of Donghyuck telling Chenle doesn't surprise him, it just infuriates him. 

 

“No, I'm not dumb, Injunnie.” Chenle smirks. “I know you're dating Sicheng.” 

 

Renjun sputters, his mouth open in shock. He stares at Chenle, his mind blank. The other raises a brow at him, questioning his silence. 

 

“I'm not dating Sicheng. Why did you think that?” Renjun rambles. He can feel his face heat up at just the thought dating Sicheng.

 

“You're not? That doesn't make sense! You guys are all gross around each other. I figured since he told me he liked you, that you guys were dating already. You acted really close in the car.” Chenle explains. 

 

“He told you what?” Renjun exclaims, his heart beating so loud, he can't focus on the sour look on Chenle’s face. 

 

Chenle groans, realizing his mistake. 

 

The sole reason Renjun waited so long to tell Chenle about his… crush was because he thought Chenle would be weirded out by it. 

  
  
  


⚘⚘⚘⚘

  
  
  


Renjun takes the long way back to the camp. Chenle had gone back to the site when he noticed that Renjun needed some time to think. 

 

He passes the same oak tree for the third time and it begins to sink in that he’s lost and going in circles. 

 

He takes three rights and one left in hopes that he can break whatever trail he keeps following. He can’t hear the running lake, which would have been nice to follow, instead of choosing to go through the forest where everything looked the same. 

 

He starts thinking about how he’s going to have to live off wild berries and fish that he can hopefully catch from the lake if he ever finds it. 

 

“I didn’t think you’d be the one getting lost. I figured it’d be Chenle,” someone laughs, startling Renjun out of his daydream. 

 

“I also thought he’d be the first one to get lost,” Renjun adds, turning around to look at Sicheng. “How’d you find me?” 

 

Sicheng looks down, pointing at the very obvious shoe prints in the dirt. Renjun blushes, hoping the other didn’t notice that he’d been going in circles. 

 

“Chenle told me that you were off by yourself or whatever, but after twenty minutes we started getting worried, so he and Dad went to look for you along the river and I went the other way,” he explains, shifting awkwardly from each foot.

 

“Sorry about that. I thought I at least knew how to get back.” Renjun apologizes. Something about how Renjun now knows that Sicheng likes him, makes him surprisingly not that awkward. 

 

Almost as if he has some newfound confidence. 

 

“It’s okay. Just glad we found you and you weren’t mauled by a bear,” Sicheng smiles, patting Renjun on the back. Renjun shoots a smile back. 

 

Being mauled by a bear didn’t seem like a bad idea. 

 

Now he was going to have to face Chenle when he went back. Just thinking about Chenle’s smug face makes him want to puke. 

 

Renjun can see it now. He knows that if they weren’t in the middle of the forest with no cell service, Donghyuck would know by now. 

 

Donghyuck would know what, though?

 

That Sicheng supposedly likes him? That he likes Sicheng back? 

 

He needs to confirm that he does. He can't just take some freshman’s word for it. 

 

Renjun turns to face Sicheng again and, steps back when he notices how close the other is to him. 

 

He gazes up at the others face and tilts his head when noticed the light dust of freckles along Sicheng’s cheeks. 

 

“Renjun.” 

 

“Sicheng.” 

 

“I need to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out. Just hear me out, okay.” Sicheng says, holding one of Renjun’s shoulder in place. Renjun’s skin burns from the contact. He unconsciously leans towards it. 

 

“Renjun. Huang Renjun, I like you a lot. And you might think i'm crazy or this is weird since I'm your best friends older brother but I needed to-” 

 

Renjun doesn't let him finish. He doesn't need to know what else the other has to say. All he can do is wrap and arm around the older’s neck and pull him down, and just kiss him. 

 

Sicheng’s hand drops from Renjun’s shoulder to his waist, pulling him up slightly so that the other has to tiptoe to keep their lips locked. 

 

Renjun tries thinking of what's happening. He tries to make sense of it, but right now all he can feel and understand is Sicheng against him, their lips moving together. 

 

So much better than a daydream. Kissing Sicheng in real life is nothing like he imagined. Renjun couldn't help but blush at the fact that he has thought about kissing Sicheng before. 

 

Sicheng pulls away for a moment and they make eye contact and Renjun feels better knowing he's not the only one bright red. 

 

“Does this mean you like me too?” Sicheng questions. Renjun rolls his eyes and reaches behind him to grab Sicheng’s hand off his waist. He entangles their fingers together and stares in awe at how much bigger the other’s hand is compared to his. 

  
  
  


⚘⚘⚘⚘

  
  


Chenle spots them as they enter the camping grounds and Renjun just  _ knows  _ that when they get back he should expect a phone call from Donghyuck. 

 

He can practically hear Jaemin’s  _ “I told you so.”  _ and Jeno’s smug smile. 

 

Whatever. 

 

He has a cute boyfriend and he doesn’t care what his friends say. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! follow my [twt](https://twitter.com/naasuh)!!! come share the winren love !!!!!


End file.
